Rachel's Children
When created, Rachel was originally paired with Fliqpy. However, somewhere along the lines she took a break from him and decided to be with Mop, another fan character. As a result, she has had eight children all together. Currently, Rachel has been excluded from both of these stories and remains with a man by the name of Aric. Therefore, as of now, she is re-drawing all of her children and their biographies will be updated accordingly. (Please note that these characters no longer have any relation to Fliqpy and have undergone changes in their appearance and biographies. Therefore, most fan art you see of them is pre-construction.) (Also note that these characters are not to be used in any RPs, Episodes, Smoochies, Comics, etc. All rights reserved to Rachel .) Rachel and Kieran's Children 'Vanessa Marie Skunk' Vanessa is the eldest of all the children and is also an extreme tomboy, even though she someimes wears revealing clothing. She enjoys a promiscuous lifestyle, supported by her relationships with over 20 different men, as well as collecting jewelry, gold, silver, pearls, etc. No records have been reported of her killing or dying at all. As said in the first paragraph, her love life is not at all confidential. She's pegged as an adulterous woman who enjoys stealing the boyfriends and husbands of others. However, on family relations, she is more commonly seen having fights with her mother and father about her bad habits. Stanley, of course, is her favorite sibling. 100% chance of survival. Vanessa is 18 years old. Fan Art All_My_Kids_XD_by_xxFlippy4lifexx.jpg New_HTF_OC_Vanessa_by_xxFlippy4lifexx.jpg|Old Vanessa from 2008. he_s_mine_now_by_chellie093-d6h4hs5.jpg|Vanessa stealing someone's boyfriend. 'Stanley Joseph Skunk' Stanley is the second eldest of the children. His hobbies include skateboarding, street fighting, and getting tattoos. Quite like his character, he enjoys being a thug and breaking the law. As a result, he has been arrested four times. His mischevious behavior might be due to lack of parental love, seeing as how he never spends time at home. As a side note, to probaby strike fear in others, he wears yellow contact lenses, while his eyes are quite green and large. There have been no reports of killing or dying. His love life is, like Vanessa, not that confidential as he has been seen flirting and dating with several different females. The longest relationship he had was with Jenny, a fan character of a friend, but that soon ended when he found out she liked someone else. His promiscuous behavior leaves him often to what we call 'pregnancy scares', to which he has had two. Thankfully, he managed to escape those quickly. At the current moment, he is single. Stanley's survival rate is at 100%. Stanley's age is 17. Fan Art Aaron_deserves_who__by_xxFlippy4lifexx.jpg|Stanley and Laura fighting over who Aaron deserves as a role-model sibling. Big_Hug_xDD_by_xxFlippy4lifexx.jpg Exploring_by_xxFlippy4lifexx.jpg Get_Off_xDD_by_xxFlippy4lifexx.jpg Needing_you_here_by_xxFlippy4lifexx.jpg Ridin___Dirty_by_xxFlippy4lifexx.jpg Shirtless stan by xxflippy4lifexx-d2zvjel.jpg Stanley__s_revenge_O_O_by_xxFlippy4lifexx.jpg Stanley_meets_Adam__by_xxFlippy4lifexx.jpg Updated_kid_3_by_xxFlippy4lifexx.jpg A_Bit_Sick_O_O_by_xxFlippy4lifexx.jpg First_Victim_by_xxFlippy4lifexx.jpg No_one_to_love_by_xxFlippy4lifexx.jpg Someone_to_Love_XD_by_xxFlippy4lifexx.jpg Son_VS_Father_O_O_by_xxFlippy4lifexx.jpg Kiss_me_RQ_by_xxFlippy4lifexx.jpg HTF_OC_Stanley_by_xxFlippy4lifexx.jpg Stanley_new_style_by_xxFlippy4lifexx.jpg StanleyxAshleigh_by_xxFlippy4lifexx.jpg Wanna_Play_XDD_by_xxFlippy4lifexx.jpg 'Wendy Marie Bear' Wendy is the fifth eldest of her siblings. In earlier photos, she was shown to be slightly demonic and violent, yet turned out to be shy and sweet. However, looks can be deceiving. Her hobbies include playing with her dolls and drawing. She is quite fascinated with bugs, especially spiders, and owns a bunny given to her by her mother. Wendy has a white tail with a matching stripe that runs up her back, even though she isn't a skunk. There have been no recorded murders nor deaths by her. Wendy doesn't have any current love interests. But there are some boys and girls who have confessed they liked her. At the current moment, she is single. On account of family relations, Wendy bonds well with her mother, yet is also afraid of her father. She has never died, leaving her a 100% chance of survival. Wendy is six years of age. Fan Art A_New_Enemy_O_O_by_xxFlippy4lifexx.jpg Kids_Playing_RQ_by_xxFlippy4lifexx.jpg|Mary, one of Wendy's best friends. New_HTF_OC_Wendy_by_xxFlippy4lifexx.jpg|Earliest picture of Wendy Welcome_to_my_world_young_one__by_xxFlippy4lifexx.jpg Wendy_VS_Laura_by_xxFlippy4lifexx.jpg Updated_kid_4_by_xxFlippy4lifexx.jpg 'Laura Marie Bear' Laura is a nice and sweet young girl, fashioning a large green dress with the letter "L" printed on it. She is the 4th oldest out of her brothers and sisters and bonds well with her father. She mostly likes to stay indoors because she is afraid of wildlife, however she is also known to be a vegetarian. Laura seems to have a talent for singing and hopes to become a singer one day. Since Laura is a 'host' character, as opposed to being a 'demon' character, she would never wish to harm anyone on purpose. That being said, she never has ''harmed anyone, though she has been harmed plenty. Her sweet nature has caused her to misjudge others and therefore getting her hurt on many occasions. Laura does not have anyone in mind as a love interest, and no one has ever really confessed to her either. This is probably because she is one of Rachel's least famous characters. At the current moment, she is single. Laura had died on some occasions, leaving her survival rate at 63%. Laura is about 13 years old. Fan Art A_New_Enemy_O_O_by_xxFlippy4lifexx.jpg Aaron_deserves_who__by_xxFlippy4lifexx.jpg|Laura and Stanley fighting over who would be the better role-model sibling. Updated_kid_2_by_xxFlippy4lifexx.jpg Wendy_VS_Laura_by_xxFlippy4lifexx.jpg 'Liam Joseph Skunk' Liam is the third oldest of all his brothers and sisters. He is a sweet and gentlemanly young man, who fashions a blouse and tie. His hobbies include music and playing football with his friends. Liam will do anything to protect his younger brother, Aaron. His only known weakness, however, is the dark and he is known to to panic when in the presence of it. Ever since birth, he's had no fatal accidents as well as no kills either. Liam was single for a while until a character named Eli, a fan character by the creator's friend, caught his eye. They have been dating for almost 5 years now! He has never died on any occasions, leaving his survival rate at 100%. A the current moment, he is 16 years old. Fan Art LiamxEli__gift__by_xxFlippy4lifexx.jpg|Such a cute couple! Naughty_Liam_xD_by_xxFlippy4lifexx.jpg|His father's side comes out a bit... Updated_kid_1_by_xxFlippy4lifexx.jpg When_your_gone_D__by_xxFlippy4lifexx.jpg You_Must_Choose_Liam_by_xxFlippy4lifexx.jpg|Liam has to choose to be good or evil! 'Aaron Joseph Bear' Aaron is the youngest member of his family. Due to his recent birth and young age, no hobbies nor interests can be given about him. No kills are recorded for him. No deaths are recorded for him. Being a baby, he has no love interest. His family relations should be neutral. His survival rate is 100% since there are deaths for him. Aaron is only a year old. Fan Art Aaron_deserves_who__by_xxFlippy4lifexx.jpg Aarons_worst_fear_by_xxFlippy4lifexx.jpg|Aaron doesn't want to be like his daddy! Flippellis_new_baby_xDD_by_xxFlippy4lifexx.jpg Rachel and Mop's Children 'Michael' Michael is a shy and sweet young man and mostly takes after his mother. He is one of Rachel's newest children, therefore leaving opportunity for more information to be given about this character. Michael likes sports, traveling, and playing with his sister, Megan. He does not like spiders, thunder, bullies, and his own smell. Being a new character, he has not killed anyone yet. However, it wouldn't seem as though he ''would kill someone at all. No deaths have been recorded for this character. There are no love interests at the moment, but there are some girls who flirt around with him. Survival rate is 100%. Michael is 10 years old. 'Megan' Megan is the kind and gentle daughter of Mop and Rachel. She is one of Rachels' newest children, which leaves opportunity for more information to be given about this character. Megan likes doing her hair and dressing up. She does not like rain, meat, bullies, messed up hair, arguements, Fliqpy, RAY, Stanley, and Wendy. Being a new character, she has not killed anyone yet. However, it wouldn't seem as though she would kill someone at all. No deaths have been recorded for this character. There are no love interest at the moment for her. Survival rate is 100%. Megan is 13 years old. Category:Grouped Characters Category:Characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Regular Fan Characters Category:Blue Characters Category:Green Characters Category:Gray Characters Category:Good characters Category:Evil Characters Category:DeviantART characters Category:Female Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Rachel's Characters Category:Double Colors Category:Multi-Colored Characters Category:Characters That Wear Clothing Category:Brown Characters Category:Characters who Rarely Die Category:Characters Not To Be Used In Profit Category:DeviantArt Characters Category:Purple Characters Category:Skunks Category:Bears Category:Felines Category:Octet Characters